a chance meeting or the Fates design?
by macariadaughterofhades
Summary: Maria Bennett is the daughter of Darcy and Stephanie. Maria works as a nurse at Heaven Gate omas Moriarty is the new resident doctor. who are they really though Macaria and Thanatos reincarnated. read about Maria/Macaria and Thomas/Thanatos ups and downs and struggles, working at the hospital and trying to remember who they are. rewrite of god and goddess of death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I have decided to rewrite my story the god and goddess of death. As you can see I change everything about It., The title and the summary. I want to thank all the people who have follow and favorite my story and I hope that you still continue to enjoy this story. I'm still not sure where this story is going but I would like it if you'll review it would meant a lot to me. So thanks again and enjoy. **

Chapter one

This is a story about Macaria and her lover Thanatos finding each other without even realising who they were once the Greek gods of death that lived in underworld-her father kingdom. Macaria was once the eldest daughter of Hades and Persephone. But when the humans stopped believing in them the gods started to disappears. Nobody but the Fates knew where and when the gods would return again. The residents of the underworld were the last to go, Hades who had the most loyal subjects out of the three brothers, wanted to protect his family and realm so he went to the fates but they told him that the gods would return when the mortals needed them the most. Meanwhile when Hades was talking to the fates Macaria and Thanatos were having their own discussion. It went something like this.

"_Thanatos, what is going on?" asked a very confused Macaria. Nobody was telling her anything and she knew that Thanatos wouldn't lie to her. she was right Thanatos wouldn't lie to her so he said "Princess Macaria to be honest I'm not really sure what is happening the gods are disappearing and we are trying to find them but were have no idea where they went. " Thanatos could see the Macaria was getting scare so he told her to stay calm and that everything would be okay and that if anything should ever happen to her he would find her, because his love for her would always be there. _Weeks went by and finally all the Greek gods were gone. The world never truly forgot the Greek gods they just didn't believe in them the humans thought they were just myths now and the one that did believe the gods once exited because they have been waiting centuries to destroy the gods.

Many centuries later

**In New York City 2014**

The city was busy as usual with it hustle and bustle Maria Bennett was getting ready for work. She got up at 5:30 and had her morning run got in the shower changed into her work clothes by the time that was done it was 6:45. So far everything was going as it usual did until she was about to head to work when she got a text from her friend Grace telling her that she had the day off and didn't need to into work. Just to make sure Maria called the hospital. Well Maria had the day off that much was true she had to work the night shift. Maria hated working the night shift but never the less she didn't complain. It seemed that someone had to switch shift with Maria but didn't bother to tell her so Maria tried going back to sleep that didn't work. So Maria went to her favorite bakery Koffeecake Corner. Maria Bennett was the daughter of Darcy and Stephanie Bennett. Her father ran a successful law firm and her mother ran an equally successful flower shop. She had two younger siblings Melody and Zack Bennett. Melody was 20, and has been going to Harvard University for two years already to become a lawyer like her father. She was the second daughter of Darcy and Stephanie. Mel as most people called her has pale skin, blue eyes and pixie like black hair she stood at 5'7" and Zack was 18 and the youngest and only son out of the Bennett siblings. He just graduated high school and was going to take a year off to decide what he wanted to do. Unlike the rest of his family Zack had blonde hair and green eyes and olive skin and he stood at 5'9". Most people think he looks like his uncle Richard. Maria was 25 years old and working as a nurse in Heaven Gate hospital. She got offered to work at Heaven Gate when she was 20 a year before she graduated from John Hopkins University. Maria thinks her father had something to do with the offer but she took it anyways. She has long black hair and dark brown eyes and olive skin she stands at 5'6". Maria look very much like her mother expects her mother has light brown hair and light brown eyes and olive skin. Maria is very smart, friendly and kind. When Maria went into Koffeecake Corner they were hardly anybody in there. She had orders a Nutella cream hot chocolate and sat down to read her favorite book _Pride and Prejudice_ she was just about to finish the book when a man came and asked if he could sit down beside her. Maria didn't answer him so he sat down and asked 'Is that's a good book?" when Maria put the book down and finally look at the man. Her first thought was man this man is handsome. It was hard to tell since he was sitting down but he had to be about the same height as her brother. He had short black hair tan skin and the most piercing blue eyes she ever seen. For a second she forgot he asked her a question. "Yes it one of my favorite books. Have you read it?" The man shook his head yes and I did see the movie, why do you like the book?" Maria laughed. "Sorry it just I didn't think someone like you would read or watch a movie like that and I like it because in the end Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy end up together. Even thought they are from different classes and society probably didn't approve of them."

"Yeah I understand why you would laugh at me. Most men wouldn't admit to reading something like that but I'm not ashamed of it. Plus you can't go wrong with reading a classic book." "My thought exactly" Maria was about to say more when her phone starts to rings. Excuse me but I have to take this" "Hello? ... Yes, no I'll be there in 20 minutes... No shift changed i can't make it tonight... I know I love you too bye sorry but I have to go... I just realize I don't know your name. " "No that's okay. My name is Thomas Moritary" "I don't know why I keep apologizing to you but my name is Maria Bennett. I really have to go." Maria walks out of coffee shop. Leaving Thomas to wondering why this girl seem so familiar to him and wondering if he'd every see her again. Little did they know that they would see each other again much soon than he thought.

Thanks for reading my story and it would really help me if you guys would review. Let me know how I'm doing. Also i don't own anything that was mention in this story. I don't live in America and I know nothing about being a nurse or a doctor so if I got anything wrong just let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maria walked into her house and was greeted by her sister Melody. Maria was use to her family just showing up in her apartment. Maria lived in an apartment with her friend Grace, who she met at the University. They became fast friends and inseparable ever since. The apartment had 3 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms and was in the Upper East Side of Manhattan; they really didn't need extra rooms but they room it came in handy when someone unannounced decided to crash at their place.

"Hey Mel, I'm sorry it took me longer to get here. You know how getting a taxi can be. What did you want to talk about?"Maria and Mel were very close they told each other everything. Maria was happy to see her sister they hardly got to see each other between Maria job and Mel being away at Harvard. They only got to see each other during the holidays and the holidays were hectic.

"Yeah I do and that ok, I had some of your cereal while I was waiting. I can't believe you still eat Cap n' Crunch" Mel said while Maria was putting her coat away and talking off her shoes.

Maria said "hey cap n' crunch is delicious. And you didn't answer my question"

"Yeah but it full of sugar" Mel answered back not look at her sister in the eye. Maria could tell that Mel was nervous to tell her whenever was on her mind. Mel was normally telling people what was on her mind. Mel took a deep breath and looked Maria in the eye and told her "I'm getting married" Maria didn't know what to say. She didn't remember Mel very telling her things was getting serious between her Chris.

"Are you sure that a good idea?" Maria started to say "I mean we never met Chris and I'm sure he's a great guy but..."

"I know what you're going to say next that were too young" Mel said cutting Maria off. "But I love him and I know he love me. And if you want to meet him come to the Mother and father house tonight" Maria could tell by the look on Mel face that she wasn't going to change her mind about getting married. Maria pulled Mel into a hug "i would love to put I got to work and I don't want to be their when papa lose his head."

"Of course you're working even though I told you to book tonight off." Mel said angrily. "And who care what father said this isn't the 18 century. I don't need father blessing. Sometime I think you too old fashion Maria."

"Well I did have tonight off but one of the other nurses had to switch shift"

"Maria you've got to stop being such a push over" Mel loved her sister but she knew that Maria didn't stand up for herself sometime. Her sister was a selfless and to kind hearted. That was what made her a good nurse but she just wished that her sister would stand up for herself.

"It not like I planned for this to happen. I promise I'll make it up to you" Maria said trying to make her sister happy. "If he not busy I can meet him right now"

"I know your didn't plan of this to happen but sometime I wish you didn't become a nurse. Between you and father it's very hard to plan to have the whole family together."

"I know but we all know when I chose to become a nurse I be working long hours. Look I work from 7pm to 7 Am."

"Maria I find it ironic that you live 14 minutes away from father and mother, and you don't have the time to visit them? Well dinner is at 6 but will be there at 5:00. If you really want to make it up to me how about you become my maid of honor and show up to the dinner? Also why don't you get Grace to cover for you?"

"Well it 14 minute drive but if you take public transit it takes about 30 minutes. I would but Grace has already been working since 11 pm last night and gets off 10 am. It wouldn't be fair of her to work a double shift. I know it's a great honour you to ask of me of that but I serious work like all the time .I wouldn't have time to plan your wedding shower or help pick out a dress. And of that matter neither do you"

"That why were waiting 5 years. I'll be done law school and Chris will be done his Residency. It all work out"

Meanwhile 14 minutes away

Thomas is still in Koffeecake Corner and while Maria is talking to her sister Thomas is having about the same conversation as her. For you see Thomas knows Chris. Well he more than knew Chris they grow up together. Thomas and Chris have been best friends since the first grade.

"Chris, you sure you want to married this woman you've only known her for two years. You've haven't met her parents what if they don't like you. It could be the biggest mistake of your life."

"Tom it could be the best decision of my life who care what her parents think. It the 21st century don't need her father approval or his blessing were getting married and nothing going to change. Want you to be my best man"

"Well I still think it's a stupid decision and I know I can't change your mind. I'll be your best man but you do realise that we're going to be practically living in the hospital right. I don't really have time to worry about your wedding."

"I know dude that why were going to get married after she finished law school and I'm finished my residency" Thomas couldn't believe that Chris who is a very practical man was going to get married even if he did have to wait 5 more years and who know if Chris and Mel would still be together. even though there was a 6 years different between Mel and Chris they seem to work out well and he knew that she made him happy and she was happy with him but Chris and he were trying to finished to their residency which took 5 more years and that only fit they didn't going take a fellowship. Thomas knew exactly what kind of doctor he wanted to be he wanted to become a general surgeon. "Oh you're got to come with me to meet her family." Chris said as an afterthought.

"Why it I'm not the one getting married? Plus you know I got to work tonight" Thomas said he was getting pissed off that Chris wanted him to meet Mel parents.

"You're going to have to meet them sometime with being the best man and everything. I'll only make you stay an hour than you can go to the hospital"

"Fine what time do we got to be there?"

"5:00, wear something nice. Her family are Old Money kind of people. "

"Oh really is that why your marrying her?" Thomas said jokily. Chris punched him on the arm very lightly.

"Ha ha you're so funny, Tom, no I don't need her money. Even though were eyeballs deep in students' loans. We will pay them off eventually"

"Oh ok but I don't go anything those rich folks would like."

"Just wear the nicest clothe you got. They maybe old money but Mel said her family are the nicest people you'll meet."

"I bet you'll believe anything she says"

"You're just jealous that you don't have some like Mel to spend your life with. Mel and her parents live at 150 W 12th St #3 New York, NY10011 West Village."

Back at the Apartment

Maria and Mel were discussing how mad their father was going to be. They both knew he wasn't going to take the news well. Their father can be overprotective at time, be he was always just in his decision never unfair. He was a very loyal; hardworking, kind and sometime demanding. He takes in the fact before he makes up his mind, that what made him a great lawyer, father and friend. Their father Darcy Bennett was 49, has short black hair, dark blue eyes, sometime had a beard. - Depending on the weather. He was very muscular and tall standing at 6'3" and fair skin. He was one of the most handsome people you'll ever meet. He cares about his family more than anything and just wants them to be happy and well looked after. There mother of the other hand was 45, has shoulder length light brown hair and light brown, was slender, has some muscle of her don't be fooled but her pretty face. She could hurt you if she wanted and olive skin and standing at 5'7" and half. Stephanie Bennett was, caring, beautiful, compassionate, loving. If there was one thing the Bennett family all had in common it would be their temper. Although most of the people didn't see their tempers the Bennett's were calm most of the time. But when they did get angry you better not be on the end of their angry, if looks could killed you be dead in an instant.

When Maria heard the door open she looked up and saw her friend Grace Mercy walks into the apartment. Grace and Maria have similar personality but look wise. They couldn't be any difference. Grace has mid shoulder length wavy red hair, Green eyes, Caucasian skin and was 5'8" and she also was lean.

"Hey Gracie, how was work?" Maria asked she could tell that Grace was tried and probably just wanted to head to bed. But Grace sat down by Maria on the couch. "Work was fine... I heard that there some new resident doctors coming to the hospital. Heard their hot too. I'll have to tell me, when you get home tomorrow"

Maria laughed at Grace and whisper in her eye "my baby sister getting married" Grace like Maria didn't know what to say. So she just hugged Mel and told her congratulation and the she expected to be a bridesmaid. Mel said of course and invited her to dinner tonight.


End file.
